


Yohane in Kabukichou Style

by AbdulKholik2929



Category: Accel World, Code Geass, Formula 1 RPF, Gintama, Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Motorcycling RPF, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, Friendship, Multi, Samurai, School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbdulKholik2929/pseuds/AbdulKholik2929
Summary: Halo Semuanya Maaf Kalo Fanfic ini Kurang berkenan karena saya itu bukan si Pembuat Gintama dllTetapi saya punya ide cerita dari Gintama dan cerita ini ngisahin Si Tsushima Yoshiko yg masuk Universitas Yg Sama kayak mantan anggota Coolnya Muse,Aqours Para pembalap NASCAR,F1 dan MotoGP, Pemain Accel World, Valvrave dan Code Geass yg terletak di Kabukichounya Gintama





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maafnya klo kurang berkenan Fanficnya

29 Januari 2019:Tsushima Yoshiko memutuskan utk pindah Sekolah ke sebuah Perguruan Tinggi yg terletak di Kabukicho karena dia Melihat Fotonya Sakurauchi Riko dan Kurosawa Dia yg lain tidak bukan adalah mantan temannya di Aqours dan Beberapa Pembalap terkenal yg Satu sekolah dg Riri dan si Ketos itu seperti Marc Marquez,Jeff Gordon dan Sebastian Vettel. Yoshiko pun langsung beli kosannya disana dan dibertetanggaan dengan Duet Team Penske yaitu Brad Keselowski dan Joey Logano dan Sakurauchi Riko dan Nishikino Maki diatasnya , Sonoda Umi dan Ayase Eli, Kosannya Sakata Gintoki dan Juara MotoGP 9 Kali VR46 Valentino Rossi Dan Kosannya Kurosawa Dia dan Kurt Busch,Kevin Harvick, Clint Bowyer dan Danica Patrick (Stewart-Haas Racing). Yoshiko pun senang dan bilang "Suteki desu wa. Yohane akan turun dg orang orang Terbaik disana" Tak Lama kemudian Yohane pun sampai dikosannya dan disambut oleh Carl Edwards sbg Ketua Mahasiswanya nya "Selamat Datang Tsushima Yoshiko di Universitas Kami" Yoshiko gak terima dg omongannya si Pembalap Joe Gibbs Racing yg bernomor 19 bersponsor ARRIS tersebut menyentaknya dg "Yohane!!! Gue bukan Yoshiko, Taplak!!!!" Riko yg melihat Yoshiko dan Edwards disana bertemu "Carl-san, Yoochan juga" Yoshiko berteriak "Riri!!!!" sampai semua Mahasiswa pun menghampiri Yoshiko,Riko, dan Edwards dan Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli dan Sonoda Umi yg tidak lain bukan adalah mantan Member Muse dan Wakilnya Carl Edwards. Kevin Harvick menyapanya dg sebutan "Yoshiko!!!! Selamat Datang" Yoshiko ngomel Harvick dg "YOHANE GOBLOK GUE YOHANE" Lantas menyurut Emosinya Harvick (selama dia di NASCAR juga begitu) Kemudian datang Marc Marquez dan Sebastian Vettel utk menenangkan Harvick dan dia nyebut jika Yoshiko itu "Anak Yg Kesurupan Dari Numazu". Riko pun minta maaf ke Harvick karena tindakannya Yoshiko yg Ke Chuninya akut dan Umi menyarankan Riko agar menemani Yoshiko selama seminggu dan Maki mengingatkan Yoshiko "Yoshiko ini bukan Uranohoshi kita udah mahasiswi" Kemudian Denny Hamlin dan Maverick Vinales datang utk memberitahukan jika Mendapat Voucher Karaoke utk satu Kelas dari Tsukuyo yg sedang jalan breng Gintoki. Kurosawa Dia menanti ditempat karaoke, Carl Edwards mengajak Semua teman kelasnya termasuk teman barunya Yohane utk kesana "Nah semuanya kita semua Dapat tiket Karaoke dari Denny dan Maverick bagaimana kita kesana" dan semua berteriak "Ayo!!!!".

 

Dan dalam perjalanan Joey Logano dan Brad Keselowski ngobrolin Dana Uang Kas mereka "Kes ane bingung tuh ama Eli dkk mengapa mereka mikirin nasib Mimorin,Nanjolno,ama Pile-Sama padahal mereka baik baik aja setengah lupa ama Bensin kelas kita" Umi pun mendengar obrolan duet Team Penske tsb dan Membenturkan Kepala Kes dan Logano dan bilang "Lu Goblok banget Joey ama Brad, Jelas jelas kami ini gak Lupa Lu berduanya nya yg kerasukan Mind Bogling Lu" Keselowski pun nyindir Umi "Lu aja Malu Maluin klo ada Fans New York langsung sembunyi. Lu tanyain aja ke Mimorin kenapa gue dibuat gini?!" Yoshiko pun tertawa dan Riko pun nanyain ke Yoochan "Yoochan ada apa" Yoshiko pun menjawabnya "Banyaknya Tsukomi Bokenya orang orang terkenal Kayak si Gintoki ama Hijikata" Gintoki pun menghampiri Yoshiko dan nyemprit Yohane dg sebutan "BakaHane" (Baka tambah Yohane sebutannya Yoshiko). Kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat Karaoke yg sudah disambut Ku.Dia,Danica Patrick, Kuroyukihime, Lelouch , Chase Elliott dan L-elf dan Carl Edwards menyarankan agar tertib dan berkata "No Budweiser/Miller Lite in Karaoke kita harus kelihatan sisi Kemahasiswaaanya). Maksudnya tak boleh ada yg minum minuman beralkohol. Semuanya masuk dan Yoshiko dan Riko mau nyanyiin lagu Strawberry Trapper dan Bagian Ohara Mari bakal diisi Eli ,Kemudian Danica Patrick dan Clint Bowyer mau nyanyiin lagu Opening Gundam 00 Ash Like Snow,Duet Penske (Keselowski ama Logano),Ryan Blaney,Duet Red Bull (Verstappen ama Ricciardo), Vinales ama Marquez mau nyanyiin lagu Wild Starnya Muse, Eli Umi nyanyiin Storm in Lover yg tidak lain tidak bukan Lagunya mereka, Ku.Dia mau nyanyiin lagu Arifureta Kanashi no Hate, Riko Maki ama KeseLogano nyanyiin Darlingnya Maki Kevin Harvick dan Kuroyukihime nyanyiin Preserved Rose (Op Valvrave) Harvick bagian T.M.Revolution dan Black Lotus alias Kuroyukihime bagian Nana Mizuki, Denny Hamlin nyanyiin lagunya Umi Yuuki no Reason,Kurt Busch nyanyiin lagu Togenkyou Alien (Op.Gintama), Kemudian EliUmiMaki dg Soldier Game mereka, YoshiRikoDia Dg Daydream Warrior bagian pertama bagian Kedua diisi sama Hamilton,Vettel ama Verstappen, Johann Zarco nyanyiin lagu Vestige (Op.Gundam Seed Destiny), Lorenzo,Dovizioso dg Burst in Gravity (Op.Accel World dan Pas terakhir semuanya nyanyikan lagu Bokura wa Ima no Naka de, Plasmic Fire , World End dan Kagerou dg Carl Edwards sbg pemimpinnya.

 

Yoshiko pun merasa nyaman dg teman barunya dan dia berkata "Kirei, Inikah universitas terbaik terima kasih Yohane,Kau beri petunjuk utk jalan terbaikku" Ku.Dia melihat Yoshiko melamun "Yoshiko-san" Yoshiko kambuh lagi Chunninya dan nyemprit "YOHANE!!" dan Ku.Dia alias si Ketos Bertompel bilang "Gobloknya kambuh lagi" dan Kurt Busch bilang "Buset tuh orang Kesurupan" dan Hamlin bilang "Ya itulah Penyakitnya yg gak akan sembuh-sembuh" Ku.Dia bilang lagi ke Yoshiko "Gue ini capek jadi Tsukominya lu. Tuh jadiin Gintoki sbg Tsukomi baru lu" Gintoki pun tendang Kedadanya Ku.Dia "Gue ogah jadi Tsukomi orang Gajah Bengkak tuh Lu mau nyemprit si Shiroyasha itu Pakuyasha kan" Maki pun menghampiri Dan Ngomel dlm mode tsunderenya "Tuh coek Arisha ama Aikyan Suaranya kayak Bocah ingusan, Keren jika Gintoki tuh Pakuyasha daripada Shiroyasyanya ama Lu tuh Kurt-san lu kok gak bawa Minumanan Busch Lu dan Denny-san kenapa lu gak bilang Ke Joe Gibbs-san klo lu mau Susu tapi dikirim make FedEx" Lantas menyurut emosi EliUmi,Harvick,Keselowski ama Hijikata dan membenturkan Kepala Ku.Dia,Ku.Busch,Yoshiko,Gintoki,Hamlin ama Maki ke Penggorengan yg lagi panas berkata "Sabar GOBLOK,Kita ini sudah Mahasiswa" dan mbuat Semua Tertawa.

 

Setelah dari Karaoke semuanya Pulang kerumah masing masing. EliUmi ngobrolin Yoshiko "Eli, Aku masih cemas dg Yoshiko apalagi berurusan dg Rossi-Sensei, Rusty-Sensei,Jeff-Sensei dan Kimi-sensei" Eli menjawab "aku pun sisi Yohanenya bikin aku cemas bila kambuh pas pelajaran kita tanyain ke Jorge-san ama Pedrosa-san di Universitas" dilain sisi YoshiRiko dan Dia menginap di kosannya Yoshiko dan Maki sendirian dg Keselowski dan Logano di bawahnya,Carl Edwards,Denny Hamlin,Lelouch dan L-Elf sibuk melanjutkan tugas Kuliahnya dan pendanaan buat Trip ke Afrika di Malam suntuk.

 

Paginya Yoshiko bertemu dg Si British Bulldog Cal Crutchlow dg Dinger A.J Allmendinger di hari pertama dia sbg Pindahan Kuliah dan ketika Pelajaran Kuliah Dimulai Yoshiko diantar Oleh Raikkonen,Rossi,Jeff Gordon ama Rusty Wallace dan memperkenalkan dirinya "Hai, saya Tsushima Yoshiko, Pindahan Kuliah dari Numazu dg DATENSHI YOHANE kalian dlm Masalah besar. " Rossi bilang "Sudah cukup Tsushima kau duduk disana" Yoshiko pun duduk disebelah Imai Nobume di Barat, Joey Logano di Timur,Chase Elliott dan Takasugi di depan, dan Johann Zarco di belakangnya,Riko dan Dia senang bisa satu kuliah dg Yoshiko dan Jorge Lorenzo,Andrea Dovizioso melihat masa depan Yohane yg cerah dan Ceritannya Yoshiko sbg anak Kuliahan pindahannya dimulai.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima Kasih dah baca Kritik dan Sarannya bisa jadi Masukan biar lebih baik lagi


End file.
